1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with epoxy emulsion coatings, particularly for low energy and lubricated surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed to provide epoxy emulsion coating formulations using water-dispersible epoxy resin emulsifier.